The Korean alphabet invented by the great king Sejong 565 years ago has a scientific principle and formative characteristics that are not found in other characters in the world. Therefore, the Korean alphabet is regarded as a Korean cultural heritage and it is one of the greatest inventions using a scientific principle. However, it is current reality that the Korean alphabet is not being valued and utilized as much in a variety of fields such as industry, art, design, construction and handcraft.
According to a research study, the Korean alphabet is not utilized industrially because of the following reasons. First, consumers do not prefer the Korean alphabet because it is not beautiful in design. Second, companies do not apply the Korean alphabet in their goods because of its low profitability. They believe consumers do not prefer it or normally recognize it as tourism product.
In modern times, as image media is developed, the importance of transferring image information other than texting becomes higher. For example, in regard to starvation/refugee relief, it is more appealing when an image combines with characters and/or numerals rather than an appeal with tedious letters and/or numerals only. Therefore, it is desperately needed to symbolize the meaning of the language and make better use of it industrially rather than treat it as simple medium to transfer information. Especially, by symbolizing the characters or numerals of languages in industrial products (articles, artworks, buildings, crafts, and structures) in a variety of fields such as industry, art, design, construction, handcraft, and city building, the value of languages will be reconsidered and reassessed in the industrial sector.